Return of a Demon
by Siphon 117
Summary: After Halo 3, Arceus decided that there had been enough blood and violence, so He decided to start over. However, one spartan survives the purge of the galaxy, and is set to return. He will return to Earth, but not the Earth he new. Will be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or part of Halo and/or Pokémon. The only things I own are my OC's in the story.**

**Authors Note: This is my first written story ever, so please no flames. That being said, it's also my first crossover story, so if I get any elements of the two sides wrong, please tell me. I will take constructive criticism, so please be considerate and give a review.**

**-**Regular speech-

-_Thoughts, radio chatter_-

-_**Thought Speech**_-

- (Poke-speech)-

**Return of a Demon**

**Prologue**

As the Human-Covenant War came to an end, the omnipresent god, who would later be known as Arceus, decided that the galaxy needed to start over. With the exception of a few, such as the Master Chief, who was sent to another galaxy that needed a hero, God decided to start each of the sentient species over, in a much more friendly environment. So, he wiped out everything with a galaxy wide pulse, which would kill everything. They would all be reborn later on, as new people. With his plan set in motion, he was going to have a much more direct role in life. And so, the Pokémon world was born.

In a distant area of the galaxy, the UNSC Star Pulsar was traveling through slip space, heading to earth from a long range scout mission, when a strange pulse ran through the ship, causing it to drop out of slipspace. "_Strange_" thought the ship born AI, known as Celestrium, sensing all but one of the crew die suddenly in their cryo pods. The one that didn't die, she noted, was Spartan 195, aka Siphon, in cryobay two. She began to defrost him, and run a continued scan throughout the ship for any anomalies caused by the "pulse". As the Spartan defrosted, she brought up the star charts, and began the process to figure out why the slipspace drive wasn't operating.

-Point of View switch-

"_Here we go again._" thought Siphon, as he awoke from his cryo tube? It was starting to become a pattern, him waking up in the middle of a crisis. Not that he could complain, being a Spartan an all, but still. As he pulled himself up an out of the cryopod, he heard the AI say over the intercom "Spartan 195, report to the bridge."

"On my way" he replied, starting up his Mjolnir Mrk. 6 armor, with the scout helmet, and Hyabusa chest and shoulders. Before I left, I grabbed my personal Katana, then headed to the bridge. As I worked his way up to the bridge, I noticed that no one ran through the halls, or even helped me get out of cryo

"_Strange_" I thought, thinking there should be more people out and about. Upon entering the bridge, I saluted automatically, expecting the captain to be there. The only one there however was the AI, Celestrium, who took the form of a Purple Chinese dragon, whiskers and all.

"We have a problem Spartan." Celestrium said "What's our status" I replied curtly. "Currently, our slipspace drive is non-operational, and you're the only one alive onboard."

"Any reason why?" he asked, thinking "_What could cause the entire crew to spontaneously die in there pods?"_ Celestrium replied "As far as I can tell, when we hit a strange energy pulse, which is also what knocked us out of slipspace, it caused everyone's nervous system to disintegrate, resulting in death. This "pulse"; also caused something in your suit, which will need looked at."

"What's our location?" I replied, as I took a look at the command consol. Celestrium replied "Our current location is on the edge of the Epsilon Indi system, near Harvest."

As I began going over the data coming in on the command terminal, I noted that I could almost sense what was in the room with my mind. It would have to wait, however, because of the current situation. "What is the status on the slipspace drive?"

"Currently, it is operational, but showing some anomalies. I'm running a diagnostic to see what they are." She paused and then said "I think that you should go to the med-bay and go through a scan to see what the pulse did to the suit."

"Roger that" I replied and started moving to the med-bay. As I started working my way through the ship, I could sense the layout of the bends and shape of the individual bolts. "_I'll have to figure what that is about" _he thought. Upon arriving to the med-bay, Celestrium was on the holo-pad already.

"Please sit on the operating table" Celestrium said, gesturing to the table with the armor system scanner, designed for scanning armor systems for problems. I sat on the table and waited for the scan to commence. "Commencing Scan" Celestrium said, as the various pieces of machinery hooked up to my armor and began to scan my suit and body. Another large cable came down and connected to the back of my helmet.

While this was going on, Celestrium spoke "From what the diagnostic has shown, the pulse that ran through the ship has altered the shape of the main drive coil. Not much, but enough that it might cause problems." She paused, then said "Scan complete, please wait for the machines to disconnect."

"What did you find?" I asked, as the various cables and arms disconnected from my suit. "If the readings are accurate, it seems that your suit has, literally, bonded to your body. There is also an extremely large amount of brain activity going on, about 50% more than what even you should be having."

"How is my suit 'bonded' exactly?" I asked, taking a look at my armor, wondering what the pulse did. Celestrium replied "Your under suit has bonded to your skin, and connected to your muscle layer. Your suit is now effectively your skin, with the exception of your helmet. The back of your suit has physically and chemically bonded to your spine, effectively making it impossible for your back to break. Also, the pulse has appeared to super charge the reactor in the suit, giving it a power output similar to what is put out by the ship. Also, you can still take the armor pieces off, just not the full body suit."

"Strange… anything else I should know?" I replied, getting up to test my range of motion. "Your energy shields have effectively doubled in strength, based on the readings. Also, the power output or the EVA thrusters on the back of back of your suit has increased by a factor of 5, which now makes it possible to be used in an atmosphere." She replied, and then said "With that increase in brain activity, do you feel anything different?" with a bit of concern in her voice.

I replied with a flat tone "I've been able to sense the exact details of everything in this room, from the shape of the lights to the imprint of the designer on the nuts and bolts on the walls." Celestrium paused, considering this piece of information with the considerable care she always does. She replied "I suggest we run some tests on this development. Try to pick up your combat knife with just your mind, just to see."

I pulled my combat knife out of its shoulder sheath and then set it on the table in front of me. Then, thinking that this was a silly idea, I concentrated on making it float at eye level. Amazingly, it worked, starting to float at eye level with a light blue aura around it. "Incredible!" Celestrium said and then continued "It appears that you have the ability of telekinesis, which is the ability to move things with your mind."

"_Just imagine what options in combat this could give me?_" I thought. Celestrium soon said "I suggest you go to the armory and vehicle bays to see what limits this ability has. While you're doing that, I'll have the cryo pods that contain the dead set to launch."

-Point of view switch-

"Roger that" the Spartan replied, and proceeded to the armory. "_Always the consummate professional_" she thought, as she went over the data regarding the Spartans new ability. When he lifted up the combat knife, her sensors showed that the air around it had increased in pressure, which when moved, moved the knife as well. Just going over the possible uses of such ability gave her gave her a tickle. While she was going over the implications of it, she did what she said she was going to do, and activated the cryo pods launch tubes, setting them on standby. While she was doing all of this, she watched as Spartan 195 as he started with small weapons, then went on to larger ones, lifting them all up with no effort. When he got done, he went to the vehicle bay to see what he could lift there.

-Point of View switch-

I was almost disappointed at how easy it was to lift up all of the weapons in the armory, even the 500 lb. deployable M41 LAAG. As I worked my way to the vehicle bay, I started to push out with my mind, and could sense what was where and what things looked like for about 500 meters out, which was very good range. Arriving at the vehicle bay, I could see that there was a row of vehicles already set up, starting with the lowly mongoose, and ending at the frigates only Longsword fighter. I started with the mongoose, which weighed 886 lbs, didn't take any effort. The Warthog, which weighed at 3.25 tons, didn't take any effort either. Both of those I could lift myself, but I didn't think it would be that easy to lift with my mind. Next, I tried it on the Scorpion tank, which weighed a colossal 66 metric tons. I concentrated for a few seconds and then opened my eyes to see a Scorpion floating before me."_Wow, that didn't even require any effort on my part at all._" I thought, shifting my focus to lift up the other vehicles at the same time. This time there was a little hesitation, before all of the vehicles started to float, with the ever present blue aura around them. Just for show, I maneuvered them throughout the air, pulling complex stunts with vehicles that should never leave the ground. "Showoff!" Celestrium said as she appeared on the holo-pad next to me. "Cool, right?" I asked, not even looking at the vehicles as I turned toward her. "I was honestly thinking that it was going to be harder than what it is. It's almost disappointing." I continued, then asked "What is the status on the slipspace drive; is it functional?"

"I've done over 10,000 simulations on it, and it checks out. As far as I can tell, it should work just fine."She watched as I sat all of the vehicles I back to where they were at first. She continued; "Protocol would dictate us go to the nearest habited star system, but the only one that had any meaningful population left close enough is Earth." "Well then, Earth it is. Plot a course for Earth, and launch all of the Pods with our dead in them away." I said and then started moving towards the cryo tube I was originally in.

Upon nearing my cryotube, I had a sense, almost a premonition that said that a terrible storm was ahead of me. Celestrium appeared at the nearest holo-panel, then said "All pods away, reactors spinning up, slipspace drive activated, here we go in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, initializing jump." I felt the ship jerk, as it entered slipspace. Suddenly the ship jerked again, only much harder this time, nearly causing me to lose my balance. "What was that?" I asked, with a bit of anxiety in my voice. Celestrium replied, with a bit of confusion in her voice "it seems that our trajectory has increased significantly, almost to the point of the speed of light. Also, if my scans are correct, we are going in a long arch path to Earth; now calculating the approximate time until we exit slipspace." She paused and then said, in a rather panicky tone "Our trajectory is almost the speed of light, going in an arch pattern; which means that I have no idea how long it will take to get there." She said with a little anger in her voice.

"Alright, wake me up when we get to Earth, got it." I paused and then said "you should go into standby mode, so you don't go into rampancy in case it takes longer than 7 years, alright." I started up my cryopod and got in. She replied "Will do, automatic protocols enacted, have a nice nap." The cryopod door came down and the pod activated. My last thought was "_Wonder what happens next?_" as I froze over.

Creating a new world was easy, being a god and all. I took the old earth, and erased all traces of the old civilizations, and started a new. I created Mew, the God of Life. Next, I created Groudon and Kyogre, the lords of the land and sea respectfully. Next, I created the overlord of both, Rayquaza, the lord of the skies. Next, I created Lugia, and his underlings Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Then, I created Latios and Latias, the Eon Pokémon, to be guardians for things of importance. Next, I created Ho-oh, and her underlings Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. Next I created the Pokémon of ideals and the Pokémon of truth, Zekrom and Reshiram respectfully. Then, with that done, I sent them to create the world in what I thought would be the perfect world. I created a great hall, to be known as the Hall of Origins, and it would be my throne. I sat back and watched as my subordinates went to work, and all that I wanted was born. However, soon a prophecy came to mind like a thunder bolt, almost too fast to comprehend. "_A great demon will come from the heavens, bringing destruction and fire in his wake. The chosen one will lead him against those that have fallen to the evil path, and peace will be attained once more."_After the premonition hit, I sat stunned. "_Impossible, that can't be possible_" I thought, I had eliminated everything from that time. I sent out a galaxy wide search with my thoughts, but came up with nothing. "_I'll deal with it later._" I thought. Soon, the world will start needing someone to pry to, time to get to work.

**Wow, two days of writing done. Like I said before, this is my first story ever, so please be considerate.**

**Authors note: My specialty is with Halo, so if I get something wrong, please inform me via message or review. Also, which legendary do you guys think Siphon should meet first? Leave your answer in your review please. That is all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or part of Halo and/or Pokémon. The only things I own are my OC's in the story.**

**Authors note: Here comes chapter two of my story. As stated in the last chapter, this is still new to me, so please be considerate. Now that that's out of the way, time for the story.**

**-**Regular speech-

-_Thoughts, radio chatter_-

-_**Thought Speech**_-

- (Poke-speech)-

**Return of a Demon**

**Chapter 1: The Demon returns…**

All was good in the Pokémon world, with humans going about their business, running stores, holding tournaments, and most of all, providing me things to do. However, with the legendaries such as Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina going at each other's throats, it's a wonder it hasn't caused the mortal realm to fall apart. However, because of the timely intervention of the Chosen One at each incident, the damage hasn't been severe. As I was thinking, I ran a check on the Chosen One's current location, bringing up a view of him in my inner eye. Currently, he is in the Sinnoh league tournament, so he is safe for now.

Suddenly, three of my underlings came in, through their own separate portals, with panic in their voices. (Lord Arceus, we have some important news.) Dialga and Palkia said at the same time, with Rayquaza bringing up the rear. (What is it my children?) I asked, wondering what could spook them so. They replied (we each sensed a wormhole portal rip through space and time. From this portal, an object appeared which then proceeded to hide behind the moon.) Then Rayquaza picked up on the conversation. (It then proceeded to enter the atmosphere and I, following my instincts, attacked it as it entered my domain.) I sat, going over all of this information. I had seen several wishes associated with a bright light in the sky, but I had thought it was just the usual meteorite.

Apparently, I was wrong. I replied (I'll have to read your memories to be sure.) which I then proceeded to do. As I entered Dialga's mind, I saw that what he said was true. A rip through time was sene in his mind's eye, along with what came out of the rip. It wasn't very clear, with Dialga being the guardian of time, but clear enough to tell the general shape. The object that came out looked, like a very large gun, with boosters on the end of it. Looking into Palkia's mind, gave it a much clearer look, enough to see that it was a ship of some kind.

When I entered Rayquaza's mind, he showed me what he had seen. He saw it moving through the upper atmosphere, heading towards the Sinnoh region. Rayquaza, following his instincts, unleashed a powerful hyper beam towards it. The beam raced forward, and collided with the side of the ship, which had the letters on the side of it that said "UNSC Star Pulsar". This just confirmed Arceus's fear about the premonition he had so long ago. He continued following Rayquaza's memories, watching the explosion from the hyper beam fade away to leave an unharmed ship still flying through the sky, just knocked to the side a little. This ship proceeded to launch a barrage of projectiles from the side mounted turrets at Rayquaza, some missing, but with the majority of them hitting him. Rayquaza was surprised at how powerful these shells were, almost knocking him sideways with the force of the shells. Rayquaza began to charge up another hyper beam, when two large missiles launched from the vessels, and headed for him. These missiles, then split into 30 missiles each, each one still heading for him. Rayquaza flew high and fast, intent on dodging them, when they reached him. This time, Rayquaza was knocked out of the sky, the explosions from each missile adding to the rest, making an explosion that would rival an Aeroblast in power. Rayquaza decided that that was enough, and continued down, away from the foreign vessel. All of this happened in about 10 seconds.

Exiting Rayquaza's mind, I asked (Did the ship continue to attack you?). Rayquaza replied (No, when I flew away from it, it continued on its course. I followed it at the farthest of my vision, and saw it set down on the northern most area of Stark Mountain.) I immediately set my focus on that area, and sensed three minds associated with the ship. One of them was male, while the other was female and the third one was very insectoid. From what I could sense, the males mind was like a steel trap, with sharp edges, and an ominous sense to win. The female, was all intellect; codes, logic, and reasoning with the intelligence only rivaled by myself. The insectoid mind was a hive mind, with thousands of individuals acting as a whole. I then turned to my underlings and said (Call an emergency meeting here at the Hall of Origins. I want all of my fellow legendaries here. Now.) Rayquaza and the others nodded and then left to pass on the message. Once they left, I had a deep sense of foreboding for what was to come ahead.

12 hours earlier

: Code-reactivation sequence-starting:

When I reactivated, I ran an immediate system sweep. While the navcomputer ran its sweep, I ran a diagnostic on myself, and proceeded to thaw out the Spartan. I waited for a couple agonizing seconds while the ship came completely online, then provided me with a huge amount of input data, providing weapons detail, power levels, and the status of the Spartan. The diagnostic came up, showing that my life span was still about 6 years or so, so I would stay functional for now. The navcomputer called for my attention, and showed that we were indeed in the Sol system. As I went over our inventory, I could sense another anomaly with the Spartans suit, along with a huge amount of brain wave activity. "_What has changed this time?_" I thought, bringing up the changes to his suit. As I looked over them, I set a course to head behind the moon, and keep out of sight of the planet for now. The changes appeared and some of them were a little startling. His helmet, a scout variant, had fused to his head, completely attached to his skull. The front of the helmet had, however changed on the inside, with the top being able to slide up and over his head, the sides being able to slide back, which would reveal his face, and allow him to eat. Other than that, the tips of his gauntlets had sharpened into points, like claws. Also, his thrusters had changed shape, shaping more like small wings than thrusters. "_I just hope he will accept the changes when he awakens._" I thought, hoping for the best.

-Point of view switch-

I awoke to here the hissing sound of the cryo tube opening up, with my suit powering on upon reactivation. As I climbed out of the pod, I noticed some things immediately; mainly that the tips of my gauntlets had extended into points, like claws. I could still maneuver my hands the full range of motion I could before, but it was still weird to have claws. "Spartan 195, report to the ridge ASAP." Celestrium said over the intercom. "On my way." I replied, working my way towards the bridge. I extended my minds range to maximum, for practice.

I arrived at the bridge, and asked "What's our status." Celestrium replied "Currently, our ship is in tip top shape, all weapons are checked and ready. The slipspace drive has however, completely stopped functioning. The inner workings of it have completely fused together, making it impossible to repair." "_So, no slipspace drive. Figures, at least the ship are still in top condition._" I thought. Then I asked "What's our position, and how long was the trip?" Celestrium replied, bringing up a map of the surrounding area. "We are in the Sol system, near the moon. I'm bringing us behind the moon for now, to keep out of sight of the planet. I've also dispatched drones to see if there is any radio chatter, and take a look at the planet. As for the length of the time spent in our trip, it took about 360 days, almost a full year. I have noticed, that the star patterns are a little off, running them through the matrix." She said, gesturing to the various stars, showing where they are, and where they should be.

She then turned towards me and said "There have also been more changes to your suit." I replied "I noticed." Gesturing with my claws. She continued "that's not all, your helmet has fused with your skull, and the thrusters on your back have changed in shape, almost looking like little wings. The helmet also has changed in that the top and sides can slide back revealing your face."

I thought about my helmet, and suddenly the top and sides slid back, revealing my face. I ran my hands over my face and helmet; then the pieces slid back together. "_Interesting_" I thought. I said "What is our current armament, and what is the status of the planet?" Celestrium replied "We currently have a full load of MAC rounds, a full supply of Archer missiles, all of the weapons and equipment needed for a ground operation, one Longsword interceptor, 3 pelicans, 8 Hornets, 20 Hornet nuclear mines, 3 Shiva class nuclear missiles, 3 Fury tactical nukes, 5 Fenris nuclear warheads, and full ammunition for the 50mm auto cannons. We also have 10 spare archer missile pods, in case we need to reload. We even have an Elephant to act as a mobile base." She finished up with a bit of pride in her voice.

"_Good, at least we'll be able to bring the pain on anything that gets in our way_" I thought, then asked "What is the status of the planet?" Celestrium replied "Well, it is Earth, but Africa isn't glassed, and there are no ODP's around the planet. I have hacked into the local satellite system, and get this; there are humans here, but they don't really have countries to say, but regions. The known regions are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Orre, and the Orange Islands. Each one acts as a separate entity, with various customs and traditions ranging from region to region. However, that's not whats peculiar. Whats peculiar is that there are creatures that have, I must say, amazing abilities. In fact, I'm downloading the entire swath of knowledge about them. I'll slave it to your HUD, to show what Pokémon you're looking at when you look at them." She paused and then said "The star anomalies have been cross-referenced, and show that we appear to have been sent about 3000 years into the future. I'm still double checking, but that seems to be what happened."

"What would be the best course of action?" I asked, going over the data coming in over the command terminal. She replied "The best course of action I think would be to set down in atmosphere, preferably in an area devoid of a populace, and asses our situation." She then gestured towards a map that appeared, showing what looked like a mountain range. She continued, saying "This here seems to the best area to set down, locally called Stark Mountain, in the northernmost region of the Sinnoh region. It doesn't have a populace near it, and the mountains would make it hard for anyone to find us. In fact, there appears to be a sort of landing zone, shaped almost exactly like the bottom of our frigate, which would make landing a lot easier."

"Good, let's go with that." I replied and then asked "What was in the massive Container in the Hanger bay?" She replied "It was a captured Covenant Assault Scarab. At the battle of Singapore, it started attacking the covenant forces for some reason. It then surrendered itself to us, and has been in there since."

I sent out my mind to the scarab, and initiated contact with it. I then asked, in its mind "_**Hello?**_" and it replied "_**We wish to serve the Reclaimer. We are sorry for our brethren attacking your kind. We are at your command.**_" I then said "_**We will be landing soon. I will have need of you to scout out the local area.**_" It replied "_**Command acknowledged, will wait in standby mode.**_" I then turned toward Celestrium and said "When we land, I'm going to use the scarab to scout out the surrounding area, and place sensor beacons." I moved about the bridge, then sat in the command seat, and said "Alright, we want to come in at a low angle, so as to not create a large disturbance in reentry. We'll be seen by someone, but hopefully not enough to be followed by anyone."

Celestrium then said "Roger, pushing power at 50 percent to initiate orbital descent. We will reach Earth in about 30 minutes and I am bringing all weapons systems online." "Good, I'm going to go over the Pokedex, as it's called, while we wait." I said, and brought up the Pokedex on my HUD. Apparently, 647 of these magical creatures exist in the place of animals, with each one being easily more powerful than the average human. However, the ones that had him most interested were the so called "Legendaries", which were sometimes praised as gods, similar to how the Greek gods operated. The ones out of that group that caught his interest were Mew, Mewtwo, Giratina, and the Latios and Latias. Mew just downright puzzled him, being a Pink cat with supposed psychic, and the creator of all life on the planet. Mewtwo was supposedly a clone of Mew, created by man's hands. Looking into that later, I read the information on Giratina. It was supposedly the Guardian of the reverse world, which was said to support the real world. It was also the patron of the dead, so I was probably had been one of its biggest suppliers in the past. The Eon Pokémon and they were called, apparently served as Guardians for various things of importance. One thing that came up was an incident an Altomare, and water city similar to ones on the original Earth. However, one thing that all of these legendaries had in common was that they were all far more powerful than the regular Pokémon, even to the point that the Pokémon themselves view the Legendaries as gods, as stated by some of the psychics who voiced their opinions about the Legendaries that had been recorded. Celestrium brought me out of my musings when she said "Now entering atmosphere, about 1 hour until touchdown."

"Wow, 30 minutes already, I guess time flies when you read, huh." I said, as I brought up the various sensor data, and made checks on all of the weapons we had. Then, a blip appeared on radar, moving towards us at about 300 mph. I brought our cameras to see it, and was surprised at what I saw. They showed a large, green dragon that registered as "Rayquaza" on the Pokedex. It was called the lord of the skies, and was heading our way. I said"Celestrium, arm Archer missile pods A and B, and train our auto guns on it." Celestrium replied "Roger, weapons hot and ready to go." My caution was spot on, because the sensors showed a sudden increase in energy coming from the Legendary, with the cameras showing a large ball of energy forming in its mouth. This ball then fired into a beam, which raced towards us. Celestrium yelled out "Brace for impact!" as it hit us. I was nearly thrown from my chair, and then said "Celestrium, damage report!" She reported "Armor damage minimal, trajectory of course, we're still all in one piece." "Good, let's show this dragon what happens when you mess with a UNSC frigate. Unleash the auto cannons, and set the missiles to launch at my command." I said as I watched on the command display with satisfaction the 50mm high explosive shells race towards our attacker. The dragon seemed surprised at the fact our ship was still intact, sitting there for a few seconds even as the shells started to slam into him. Then it started charging up another one of those beams, when I said "Launch missiles!"

The missiles pods launched, and raced towards Rayquaza. They split apart into 30 missiles each, totaling 60 missiles, each one with Rayquaza aw the target. Rayquaza stopped charging, and suddenly shot upward, intent on dodging them. Had those been Ares missiles, it might have succeeded, but Archer missiles are known for their maneuverability. They slammed into it, and made a satisfying explosion, that cleared to leave a relatively unharmed dragon still alive. I was somewhat expecting it to be blasted to pieces, but was glad to see it heading away from us anyway. Celestrium brought me out of my thoughts, when she said "Should we pursue?" I replied, bringing us back on course with the command console "No, I think that we taught it a lesson. As long as it doesn't attack us, we won't attack it. Continue on course, and prep the drones to reload pods A and B."

3 hours, 20 minutes later

After that, the trip went smoothly; even the actual landing went off without a hitch. I had Celestrium sent up a Satellite, and was about to go scouting with the Scarab, when I sensed a presence close by. I immediately closed my mind off, and waited for the presence to recede. When I felt the presence vanish, I contacted Celestrium and said "Did you feel a presence just now?" She replied over the intercom "Yes, I did sense something, but I was too busy with the amount of data pouring in from the local satellites." "Alright, but be more aware next time." I replied. I then proceeded to the scarab. Upon reaching the scarab, I saw that it was already at the hanger door, waiting for me to open it. As I climbed on, I said "Celestrium, would you please open the hanger bay door, so we can proceed with the scouting mission." Celestrium replied with the hanger door opening to its maximum height. The scarab was almost too big, barely fitting through the door, with just a few feet to spare. Once we were out of the door, I told the scarab "Let's try not to destroy the mountain, so please be careful on where you walk. Wouldn't be good if we had to use the pelicans to pull you out of a tight spot now would it." The scarab didn't respond, but started walking towards the first place we needed to go. I had previously uploaded a map with the locations of where I wanted the sensor beacons, so I just had to wait. As I stood, waiting for the scarab to get to its destination, I took a good view of the mountain, which didn't have very many trees, or any form of life. There were the occasional Pokémon here and there, suited for this environment. They would stop what they're doing and stare at the scarab as we went by, sometimes scurrying away. Suddenly, I heard a loud screech, and something darted past my head. I twisted away, and saw a Skarmony flying around me in a circle, watching me. It then dove at me again, with white streaks behind it. When it reached me, I simply reached out and grabbed its beak. It then squawked, or tried to, but with my firm grip it wasn't going anywhere. Once it stopped trying to pull away, I said "Attacking something you don't know about is a bad mistake. Next time, I won't be so forgiving." I then released it, and it flew away, flew a circle around me and then continued on its way. Various other flying Pokémon, from bird like ones to large insectoids, each of them wanting to see the new visitor, flew by. Once the sensor beacons were in place, we headed back towards the frigate. We went back into the frigate, and I went to my cabin, ready for a hard earned full nights rest. As I lay down, I said "Celestrium, if I'm not up by 0600, wake me please." Celestrium replied "Will do." Once I was comfortable, I immediately fell asleep.

Location: Hall of Origins

With all of the legendaries here, time for the emergency meeting to begin. I cleared my throat and then said (We are here for an emergency meeting. The reason for this meeting is the arrival of a being from the distant past. Those of you that were here at the time remember my reasons for making a new world. I received a premonition 3000 years ago, as the Earth was remade.) I looked at all of my fellow legendaries, could see confusion in some of their eyes. I continued (This premonition was this: _A great demon will come from the heavens, bringing destruction and fire in his wake. The chosen one will lead him against those that have fallen to the evil path, and peace will be attained once more._) (Rayquaza encountered the Demon earlier today, and attacked him. The demon counter attacked, with the ship he was on. I want a volunteer to confront the demon, get to know him, before bringing him to the Hall of Origins, for all to see. Who will that be?)

At first, no one made any move. Then Mewtwo floated before me, and said (I volunteer to meet this so called demon. I don't have anything else to do anyway.) He then went down to his original position, but not before Mew flew and said (I'll go too, just to keep an eye on him, and mess with this demon.) Everyone rolled their eyes at this. They all expected Mew to volunteer, being the trickster she is. Then the Deoxys pair floated up, and said (We volunteer as well. Seeing as he is a fellow space traveler, we might have something in common.)

Cresselia and Darkrai suddenly cried out (the pain, the darkness, he is indeed a true demon!) and then promptly fell to the floor. Several legendaries moved to assist them, but they both rose up on their own, Cresselia started off by saying (He has faced great hardship but his dreams, or lack of is what frightens me.) Darkrai said (I took a quick look into his memories, and saw only darkness. I doubt giving him a nightmare would faze him, for he has seen true nightmares.) I sat, going over this info and then said (Good, this meeting is adjourned. I will call you again in the near future. However, you four will stay.) Gesturing to the 4 that volunteered to meet the demon.

Once the other legendaries had left, I turned to the four, and said (There are some things that you need to know about the demon before you confront him. First of all, he is a killer, having claimed the lives of thousands so long ago. Second, the changes to him have made him nearly as powerful as me, so be cautious around him if you get into a conflict with him. Third, because of the way his life has been, he is largely emotionless, so take that into account when you speak to him. Also, as you get to know him, try to get him to open up his mind, but don't force him. And lastly, see if you can get him to agree to come here at least in three weeks. That will give me enough time to prepare. Tomorrow, you will all meet here, then head to him.)

They all bowed and then left for their own homes. I didn't tell them what I had planned for him, but if it works, then we'll have him under our control. Brought up the Chosen one again in my inner eye, and watched him go to sleep. "_Oh, how time marches on._" I thought.

**Well, here is the next chapter done. Hope you guys and girls enjoyed it.**

**Authors note: I probably won't be updating for at least 3 weeks, mainly because I'll be at my dads, and his internet sucks. As said before, please leave a review, and hope you enjoyed this story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or part of Halo and/or Pokémon. The only things I own are my OC's in the story.**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, but here comes chapter three of my story. Just wait, it will soon be getting interesting.**

**-**Regular speech-

-_Thoughts, radio chatter_-

-_**Thought Speech**_-

- (Poke-speech)-

**Chapter 2: Past meets Present**

"_Oh, what a beautiful day._" I thought, zooming through the clear skies, my angular body making flight a breeze. As I zoomed through the air, I noticed a group of Pokémon form Kanto and Johto flying in the direction of the Sinnoh region. This group included a Dragonite, a Scizor, and a bunch of other flying types. I zoomed down towards them and asked (If I may ask, why are you all headed towards Sinnoh?) My surprise arrival caused some of them to squawk, or loose balance mid flight. The Dragonite responded (We had heard of a great warrior who came from the stars, and is made of steel. We wish to see if those rumors were true, Lady Latias.) I then said (Well, good day to you then. You might see me there as well.) As I flew away, I then thought "_Well, that seems to be what I sensed yesterday. I'll go ask Arceus just to be sure."_ as I zoomed away. I flew towards Mt. Coronet, I sent my mind's senses towards Stark Mountain, and sensed a very peculiar mind, three of them in fact. When I reached Mt. Coronet, the portal doorway for the Hall of Origins opened up, and I went through.

When I reached Arceus's chamber, I saw that Mew, Mewtwo and the Deoxys's were already there. I flew towards them and asked (Well hello, what are you guys doing here on such a fine day like today?) They all looked at me, except for Mewtwo, and Mew replied (We are waiting for Arceus to give us the go ahead to meat a visitor from another world.) I then said (You mean the warrior that is currently at Stark Mountain?) This got looks of surprise from them, until Mew replied (How did you know?) I replied (You guys would be amazed at how fast rumors and stories will pass throughout the world. He's already being described by Pokémon everywhere, even as far as Kanto. I actually just met a group of Kanto and Johto Pokémon on their way to Stark Mountain on the way here.) At that time, Arceus came into his chamber, and said (Is everyone ready?) Then he noticed me, and said (Well hello child, what brings you hear.) with a look of confusion. I replied (I came here to ask you about the warrior that is rumored to be at Stark Mountain. If possible, I would like to go and meet him.) Arceus put on his thinking face, considering it, then said (very well, you may go with the others, but be warned, this warrior is from the past, and is to be considered dangerous. You may go now.) Mewtwo then said (Time to go.) and created a portal in front of them. We all stepped through the portal, and started heading towards Stark Mountain, where the demon lay.

3 hours earlier:

I awoke with a start, feeling like someone had run a cue-tip through my ear and out the other. When I sat up, the feeling went away, leaving me confused, thinking "_What was that about?_" I got up, and strapped my Katana to my back, and proceeded to the mess hall for breakfast. Upon arriving there, I asked "Celestrium, would you give me a rundown on the local governments, organizations, and possible threats after I have breakfast." She replied "Already on it." and I grabbed a MRE, and proceeded to eat. Once done, I went to the bridge, where Celestrium had her report ready. She started off by saying "Well first of all, the region governments' work very similar to the way that the United States worked in the 20th century, with a few differences. The top of each region is the Champion, then the Elite four, all of who attained their positions through their battling skills. The rules for battling are simple: Each trainer can have up to 6 Pokémon on them at a time, and do battle with 1, 2, 3, or all of them. The winner is the trainer who still has a Pokémon standing. I've already manufactured a belt of Pokeballs for your use." She pointed towards a dolly, with a Spartan sized belt with red and white spheres around it.

She continued "It goes around the waist of your armor, and magnetically attaches. It has a total of 12 pokeballs; each one slaved to your HUD." I noticed 12 new slots below my grenade slots, each one of them empty. I then said "The Pokémon inside will be shown in my HUD, correct?" She responded "yes, giving you a unique advantage in a Pokémon battle. Now, onto the potential threats that we might face in the future" she said, gesturing towards the command screen. She continued "The various criminal organizations include Team Rocket, Teams Aqua and Magma, Team Galactic, and the new Team Plasma. Teams Aqua and Magma have been disbanded, and Team plasma is in the Unova region, out of the way. Team Galactic and Rocket, however are prime targets for us to hit. Team Rocket resides in Kanto and Johto, while Galactic resides here in Sinnoh" Gesturing to the various locations. She then showed a map of the surrounding area and said "There appears to be a large influx of pokemon into the area. My guess would be that they are curious about ship." I put on the belt and said "I'm going to be getting the lay of the land for a while, and get some fresh air. Inform me of anything that comes up."

As I left the bridge, I stopped by the armory, and grabbed a M6D and 6 mags of ammo. I then exited the armory, and headed towards the hanger bay. Once there, I began my trek across the mountain, with a 3 kilometer trail uploaded into my armor. I did notice various pokemon, from geodudes, to bird pokemon flying low, taking a look at me. Apparently, my appearance was confusing for some, as they would stare at me, but none of them came close. That was all fine and dandy for me, as long as none of them decided to attack; I would have no problem with them. Sensor data from the beacons did indeed show a large influx of pokemon into the area, some that readings suggesting really large ones. I kept my guard up, with my motion sensor set to max range, 50 meters. My caution was spot on, because when I entered a large clearing, a large contact was heading my way, fast. I jumped ten feet in the air, just as a Steelix erupted from the ground beneath me. The Steelix roared a challenge, and attacked, charging up what showed up on my HUD as flash-cannon. The Steelix fired, unleashing the beam of light energy, which collided with me mid-air. The resulting explosion sent me flying back, until I landed a good 30 feet away. "_Not bad._" I thought, glancing at my shield indicator, which hadn't moved at all. "_I guess Celestrium wasn't kidding when she said my shields had increased in strength._" When the Steelix roared its challenge, I could have sworn it said "I challenge you", but I wasn't sure. It obviously didn't expect me to survive the blast, because it stared at me, until it roared again and charged at me.

I countered by charging forward myself, accelerating to my top speed of 60 kilometers per hour in about a half of a second, and rammed the Steelix head on. The impact of a 1000lb super soldier hitting it head on sent it flying back, but I didn't give it any respite, continuing on my course towards it, Spartan time in full effect. The Steelix seemed to move slow-mo, swinging its glowing tail at me as I came upon it. I caught the tail as if it was nothing. I then turned and swung the Steelix over my head, sending it crashing into a large boulder on the other side of the clearing, which cracked into several pieces. The Steelix wasn't done yet however, lifting up to charge another flash-cannon. Me still being in Spartan time, I charged at it again, when it fired. I jumped, cork-screwing through the air over the bolt, to land on the Steelix's head, my weight pounding it into the ground. Once the dust had cleared, the Steelix sat defeated, with swirls in its eyes.

I pulled out one of my pokeballs, and said "I now claim you as mine, steelix" and tapped the pokeball to its snout. The ball opened up, absorbing the steelix. It made three beeps, the clicked, and Steelix appeared in first slot on my HUD. I reviewed his stats through my HUD as a continued on my way out of the destroyed clearing, attaching his pokeball to my belt. His stats were pretty decent, with HP at 253, Atk at 154, Def at 325, Spl Atk at 121, Spl Def at 101, and Speed at 90. Overall, strong against physical attacks, but weak against special attacks and pretty slow. "_Not that the high defense did him any good._" I thought, then looked at its move set; which included dig, earthquake, sandstorm, flash-cannon, iron tail, and harden; I continued on my way when I reached an oasis in a cliff side. I activated my radio, and said "Celestrium, would you please mark my location, I believe I've found an oasis here, transmitting video now." Celestrium replied "_Roger that, location marked; video incoming. I see you also nabbed yourself a Steelix, nice catch._" I walked into the oasis, to see a large group of pokemon living here, which included a Gyraados, a few Mankey, furrets and even a snorlax. This place would be a trainer's paradise, but I wasn't a trainer, and I wasn't going to disturb their home.

I turned around and headed back the way I came. However, a new pokemon jumped in front of me, a Lucario to be exact, a snow white lucario, and took up a fighting stance. 'She' then spoke "I challenge you warrior, to a test of skill." I took up my own stance, a standard boxing stance and said "I accept your challenge." The lucario made the first move, performing a high jump kick, which I promptly rolled out of the way.

-Point of view switch-

I was curious, to see a large armored human walk into the entrance of the oasis. He swiveled his head, looking over what was in the place before turning around and exiting the oasis. What had me most curious was his aura; His aura was almost completely void of emotion, with traces of anger and other emotions. The one thing that stood out most on his aura was a driving sense to win. I jumped from my hiding place in front of him, and said "I challenge you warrior, to a test of strength." He replied, saying "I accept your challenge" and took up a standard boxing stance. I then jumped up, and came down with a high jump kick. Just as my foot was about to hit him, he rolled out of the way far too fast for being that big."_Damn, he's fast!_" I thought; my foot slamming into the ground where the warrior was just a second ago. He reacted, performing a spinning jump kick at my midsection. I deftly rolled out of the way, before closing the distance with a rock smash charged. Rather than dodge my attack, he grabbed my fist with one hand, halting me dead in my tracks. I countered by lashing out with a kick, smacking him in the chest, causing him to lose his grip. "_Damn, that hurt!_" I thought my foot now sore from the attack. However, I noticed that even at that close of range, my foot still didn't even touch the armor; rather, it hit some invisible barrier. I leaped backwards away from him, and launched an aura sphere at him. He didn't duck, dodge, or do anything except stand up straight. The aura sphere collided, making a small explosion. When the dust cleared, I could see that he was unharmed, without a scratch on him. He suddenly blurred towards me like a quick attack. I reacted, bringing up protect just as he slung a fist. The fist impacted against the shield, which then promptly shattered under the strain of the attack. He then grabbed my wrist before I could react, turned and brought me over his shoulder into the ground. I was practically on the realm of unconscious, so I said "You win, warrior."

-Point of view switch-

I straightened myself up, and offered my hand to help her get up. She accepted, wincing from the injuries she sustained. I asked "Are you ok?" She replied "I'm fine, just winded."I then asked "Would you like to join me?" She replied "I would be honored to join such a fine warrior." I then brought out one of my pokeballs, and tapped her on the head, which promptly sucked her in. The ball immediately clicked, and her image appeared on my HUD. I released her, and asked "Since you can speak, what is your name?" She looked over her body, realizing she was fully healed, and said "My name is Silvia, and yours is?" I looked away, thinking and then said "You may call me Siphon. Now that pleasantries are over, I need to keep going. Suddenly, Celestrium came over the radio "_Spartan, something's come up; Report to the ship ASAP!_" I replied "Roger" and turned towards Silvia and said "Something's come up." I then pulled out her pokeball, and said "Silvia, return." and she was sucked inside.

I then proceeded to head towards my ship at full sprint. It took me about 30 minutes to reach the ship and ten minutes to reach the bridge. Once there, I said "Report, whats come up?" Celestrium replied "A portal has opened up above Stark mountain." Showing an image of what looked like a miniature slipspace portal, but colored purple. She continued "I've already aimed the AA batteries at it, and conducted a scan of the portal. Scans show that the energy given off form the portal match the energy you give off when you use your psychic powers. Wait a second…"

Suddenly, five shapes came out of the portal, and started heading this way. I quickly stated "Celestrium, fire a warning shot in front of them and arm Archer missile pod A. I'll meet them up there in a Pelican and if you see something amiss, warn me." I then headed towards the hanger bay.

-Point of view switch-

"_Impressive_" Mewtwo thought, exiting the portal over Stark Mountain. The vessel that the so called 'Demon' came in was a sight to behold, measuring roughly 500 meters long, and it looked like it was armed to the teeth. "_**Come, this way."**_ I sent to the others, before heading towards the ship. Before even moving 50 feet, one of the gun batteries on the ship fired a single shot. It missed, the shell flying about 10 feet in front of them, causing all of us to halt. "_**Hold on, let's see what he does.**_" I said, watching as a craft of some sort emerged from the rear of the vessel. The craft was angular, and obviously made for war, with a wicked looking chain gun on the nose, and rocket pods on the stubby wings. It accelerated towards us rather quickly, before coming to a halt in front of us. The mind of the being inside of the craft was extremely powerful, and was protected. The only thing I could sense from 'him' was a sense of curiosity. A hatch opened up on top of it, and the 'Demon' stepped out. I then thought about what Arceus had ordered me to do.

-Flash back-

I came to Arceus's secret chamber, having been called here telepathically, to see Arceus watching over Ash, the chosen one, through a portal. Upon my entering, he closed the portal and turned toward me saying "_**Hello Mewtwo. I suppose you're wondering why I called you here.**_" I answered "_**Yes, I was.**_" I notice a slight look of wariness, but was quickly dismissed when he said "_**The reason I called you here is simple. I want you to report to me everything you are able to learn about eh Spartan over the course of the time you are with him. I want to know his strengths, weaknesses, and what his capabilities are. Also if you are able, I would like to know what kind of weapons he's carrying on that ship of his, and see if you can find out what the ship is capable of; Any questions.**_" I thought for a moment, before saying "_**A few, actually. Why me, and why do you want all of this information?**_" Arceus sat there for a few moments, contemplating his answer before saying "_**The reason I want you to report is because of your nature. You yourself were created, more or less as a weapon. You're also very good at stealth, staying out of my vision for over a year, which is a feat in itself. The reason I want you to report as much information is because I need to know his capabilities, and anything else you can learn about him. Now go, and prepare yourself.**_"

-Present Time-

Once the Spartan stepped out, I finally got a good look at him. He stood a good 7 feet tall, and looked like a killing machine. Both his helmet and chest piece were angular, with the helmet almost looking like an open beak with a visor in the middle. He was carrying a sword on his back, a handgun like weapon on his thigh, and was holding a large cannon like device over his right shoulder. He then spoke, his voice a dull monotone like voice "Hello Mewtwo, Mew, Latias, and Deoxys. What brings you here, for I'm sure you're not here to just say hi?"

"_**That would be correct Spartan. We were sent here to… get to know you more or less.**_" Mewtwo said, before saying "_**Just to let you know, Arceus wasn't too happy when you attacked Rayquaza, but he'll let you off the hook for now.**_" Mew suddenly teleported in front of the Spartan, before saying "_**Hi, what's your name?**_" The Spartan replied, having not moved from his position "You all may call me Siphon, but before we continue greetings and pleasantries, lets head down to my ship, shall we." Mew floated back towards the others, as the Spartan climbed back into his ship. The ship began to head back towards the larger vessel below, and Mewtwo and the others followed. "_This is going to be interesting_." Mewtwo thought.

**Authors Note: And that's a wrap, chapter three is done. I will not be updating until sometime around next month, so please be patient. Now, to answer a question that I can see will be raised, the Latias in this story right now is not the Latias from Pokemon Heroes, it is a completely different Latias.**

**Now, I have a question for you guys: Besides the Steelix and Silvia the Lucario, what other pokemon should my Spartan acquire? Leave your answer in your review of PM me. Peace Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or part of Halo and/or Pokémon. The only things I own are my OC's in the story.**

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, been busy with getting into the groove for my senior year in high school, and having to complete my eagle project. But, here is chapter 4, and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**-**Regular speech-

-_Thoughts, radio chatter_-

-_**Thought Speech**_-

- (Poke-speech)-

**Chapter 4: Onto the Breach**

In the Arceus's personal chamber, he watched as Mewtwo and company met face to face with the Spartan. This right here would be would be the main test, seeing how the Spartan would react with Mewtwo and company, would also show how he would react with the rest of the legendaries. I then turned towards Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, who I had summoned to ask for their report on their project. I then asked (So, how goes the project my children, is it near completion?) Giratina answered (The spatial containment is working, but Dialga has yet to finish the time loop on it. He should be finished in about a day or so my Lord.) I thought to myself "_Good, it won't be long now._" I then told them (Good, see to it that it's finished as soon as possible.) They bowed, and then left for the work room of the Hall of origins, the only place they can meet face to face without causing problems for the world. I turned back towards my screen, and watched the proceedings take place.

POV switch

As I flew back to the ship, I called over to Celestrium saying "_Celestrium, prepare all weapons please, and prep the ship for departure just in case._" She replied "_Roger that, already on it._" I then quickly went through all information known about our "guests" on the way back. I flew into the hanger, turned a 180, and landed a three pointer. As I got out, I had a sudden urge to go to the scarab. I pulled out a pokeball, and tossed it at the Scarab. It deflected off, and sucked it in just as the "guests" came down to the hanger door. The ball clicked and raced back to me as they entered the hanger bay. Mewtwo had raised his eyebrow, and asked "_**What was that?**_" I looked at him and said "My own business, now if we are going to have introductions, please this way." I started heading towards the briefing room, and was mentally prepping myself for it.

POV switch

"_Impressive._" Was once again what was on Mewtwo's mind as he followed the Spartan to his ship, as it just got larger the closer they got to it. Mewtwo estimated that it was almost 500 meters long, and several hundred meters wide at its end. It was bigger than his Island he had called home for while. "_To think, that humans made this ship long ago._" He thought, looking at the general shape of the vessel. When they came near the door, Mewtwo saw the Spartan picking up a pokeball from the floor, and turned to him. I raised my eyeball, and asked "_**What was that?**_" He turned towards me, and replied "My own business, now if we are going to have introductions, please this way." He then turned towards a door and motioned for us to follow. We went with him, going through a series of passageways before we came into a large room with an advanced looking table in the center. He moved over to the opposite side of the room and asked "Alright, now that we are here, I would like to know your names."

POV switch

I looked over them all as they introduced themselves.

"_**I'm Mewtwo, and my companions are Mew, Latias, and the Deoxys twins.**_" Mewtwo said, gesturing to his companions. He then asked "_**Now, whats your name?**_" I replied "You already know my name, but you have yet to meet my companion." I gestured towards the table, and said "Celestrium, do please say hi to our guests." The table powered up, and Celestrium's avatar appeared. She said "Well hello there, making new friends now aren't we Spartan?"

Her appearance caused mixed reactions with the legendaries, except for mew who flew up to the hologram and waved high at it. Celestrium then said "Alright, now that that's over, we would like to know why your here?" Mewtwo stepped forward, and said "_**Our reasoning for being here is to; more or less keep an eye on you, as it were.**_"

I replied "Well, so long as you don't get in are way, we won't have any problem." I then looked at Celestrium and said "Currently, we're just getting our bearings." I looked back at them, and said "For now, you may look around, but don't go near the engines or anything that says off limits, got." They all started towards the door, when I said "Just to let you know, Celestrium will see anything you do, so no games, got it." They shook their heads and continued out. Once they had left, I told Celestrium "Keep an eye on them please, I'm going to go out and release the scarab and explore. Also, launch a STARS satellite, and update me on any changes on the surrounding area." She replied "Roger." I headed back out to the cargo area, and proceeded towards the mountains from there.

As I passed a large cave, I heard a roar, and a large green blur charged me. I reacted immediately, jumping to the side as I saw my assailant. It was a Tyranitar, and it looked angry. It glowed, before launching mass of boulder at me. I got my Spartan laser from my back, and dodged them as I charged the weapon. The Tyranitar, seeing the glowing barrel of the Spartan laser, charged its own hyper beam, and fired just as the laser finished charging. The laser discharged, unleashing a powerful red beam, designed to annihilate tanks, which connected with the hyper beam. The laser tore through the hyper beam like tissue paper, and connected with the Tyranitar head long. What little bits of the hyper beam bounced off my shield; while the Tyranitar was shoved back against the wall of the cave.

I began walking towards it, just as it stood up. There was a large scorch mark on its chest, and cracks running out from the mark. I roared defiance, before falling forward in defeat. I took out an empty pokeball, and tapped it on the back of the head, and captured it. Just as I was about to leave, Mewtwo and company decided to show up to see what all the commotion was about.

Mewtwo looked at the battlefield, and asked "_**What was that, and what happened?**_" I replied "Just an over eager Tyranitar, nothing I couldn't handle." Mewtwo looked at me strange, and then left, along with the others as they continued to explore my ship. I put the pokeball back on my belt, and continued on my way.

POV switch

Mewtwo left the area the Spartan was in, and contacted Arceus, saying "_Arceus, the Spartan has a weapon that is more powerful than a standard hyper beam_." Arceus replied a few minutes later "_**Yes, I saw. Keep up the good work, and try not to anger him.**_"  
Arceus left my mind, and I continued to scour the ship sending everything I found to Arceus.

POV switch

After about a trillion calculations per second, I contacted the Spartan with good news. Once I established radio contact, I said "_Spartan, I have found a way to repair the slipspace drive._" The Spartan replied "_Good, anything I need to know or get to proceed with the repairs?_" I told him "_Yes, we will need a stone called a dusk stone. In order to get one of those, you'll either need to start digging, or go to the nearest town and buy one._" I proceeded to scan the local towns with the STARS satellite, and searched the web for one. Within a few seconds, I had several hits, and told the Spartan "_I done and bought us a dusk stone with some 'repatriated' funds from team galactic, and you should start heading there after a few days._" The Spartan asked "_Why don't I just fly there?_" I told him "_Because, we are trying to keep a low profile right now, and flying in isn't the greatest way to do that._"

POV switch

I replied "Alright, that makes sense, but I'll leave after I get our guests to leave." I shut down the radio and headed back to the ship, and watched our "guests" look around the ship. I entered the ship, and went to the Bridge, where I would learn the most I could about this new world as possible.

**And that's a wrap folks, I know it's a little shorter than the others, but I'm still juggling ideas. I also won't be updating regularly, so don't expect the next chapter anytime soon.**

**I would greatly appreciate if you guys would tell me who the leaders of team galactic are, as well as the lieutenants. Also, How should my Spartan meet Ash in the future? Leave your comments and questions in you review, or PM me please.**


	5. Read Please

**Attention! Please Read**

Attention dear readers of both of my current fanfics, I am sorry to say that I am too busy as of right now to update them anytime soon. Don't worry; I will continue my Halo/Pokemon crossover story, when I am not so busy, what with being a senior in high school and eventually going to college within a year. As for my AC/Gundam crossover, I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing it, but will leave it up for now until I put up a new, better AC/Gundam crossover later.

The current one is just on clicking right, or something like that…anyway, the new crossover story will be a Gundam00 and Armored Core story, rather than Gundam wing. Having looked into the Gundam Wing story and timeline, there is no reason for the ACs to attack the Gundams, but in the new crossover that I will post once I get on to it, the Gundams from the Gundam00 universe will show up, with the same reason for showing up in the anime. Other than that, you will have to find out once I post it.

Now then, I also have another idea for a crossover, well actually two, but I start with this one. Don't have a title for it yet, or even a beginning yet, but I have the main idea that goes like this. In the halo universe, during the Human Forunner War (go on Halopedia, if you don't already know), humanity created ten foot tall war machines, and used them to help in their fight. But, they were losing. The main character and oc, was the pilot of a 03 AALIYAH model, ended up being the last one of his kind, before being captured and composed by the Forunners. (Anyone who has played Halo 4knows what I'm talking about, but basically a Forunner machine could break down an organic being and make them an AI, but could never go back)

After he was composed, the Didact ripped parts of the mind from him, and put him in the 03 AALIYAH that he originally piloted, and used him as a weapon against the Flood, which he had fought before. After hundreds of years of being used as a weapon, the 'mind' of the human had rebuilt itself, and came to the conclusion that if it could not be free in this dimension, it would go to another one. He rebelled, and using a Forunner crystal, was able to leave the Halo universe, and ended up in a universe that was home to a particular blue hedgehog, who was the 'Fastest thing alive'.

And that is the basics of how the story will start, will elaborate on the other idea later. As I said, the current Gundam/AC crossover will be taken down once I have the new Gundam Crossover story at least up to five chapters, same with the story idea above and same with my Halo/Pokemon story so don't expect anything up in the near future. Being as this is the second to last day of the year 2012, I am happy to say that the world didn't end, and I hope any who reads this will have a happy new year.


	6. Attention

**Attention!**

Do to current events, and the fact it's hard for me to concentrate on more than one story, I will be putting "Return of a Demon" on hiatus for now. Once my new story "The Strayed" is done, I will come back to this story. I know I'm going to get some hate mail from this, but I feel like that in order to work on a story properly, I should only work on one of them at a time. Once my new story is completed (which won't be in a while) I will get back to this story. I might even get back to it sooner, who knows. Anyway, to anyone who reads this, go check out my new story please.


	7. Final Note

**Final Note**

Hello dear readers, I will be rewriting my Story 'Return of a Demon', because I just can't seem to figure out how to work the current story. The rewrite, which I will give a new name, will start differently than the current one. It will be better, and I will write it like I am writing my current story 'The Strayed'. That is, I will be writing up at least the first five chapters first before posting the story. I hope anyone who has read this story so far liked it, and I hope they will like the rewrite just as well. Anyway, hope this doesn't make anyone mad, but don't expect the rewrite up anytime soon. Mainly because of the fact that I'm a senior in high school, and have to get a job, and prepare for collage. TTFN. Ta ta For now.


End file.
